The present invention relates to a sealing device.
Sealing arrangements for shafts and other movable elements operating in polluted atmosphere containing abrasive particles and similar sealing arrangements requiring an absolutely reliable separation of two spaces from each other are complicated and expensive. Sealing arrangements of this kind often comprise hard metal rings sliding against each other and constituting the sealing elements. These rings are very expensive, and they also cause a great loss of power. Different types of stuffing boxes are also used. The drawbacks of these boxes are high power consumption, requirement for cooling, and wearing of the shaft which has to be protected by means of an expensive wearing sleeve. Thus, all sealing arrangements for the complicated sealing cases have the common drawback of being very expensive.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a sealing device which is simple and cheap to manufacture and operate and is very efficient.